Mendokusai Family
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Sebuah keluarga sederhana yang tinggal di kota kecil yang berada di Jepang. Berawal dari PR mencari gambar, mencuci piring, dan hal merepotkan lainnya. /Bad Summary/One-shoot/#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict/Dedicated for Guardians-SHIKAINO SHIPPER/WARNING INSIDE [OOC, typo, and friends]/Mind RnR?


Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict –** 3 February (Light's Birthday)  
Hastag lucu dari **(a) SHIKAINO_FC #HappyBolaDay**

_Special thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPER—Guardian, my lovely family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca fict Yola. Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca yang bersedia memberikan review untuk Yola. Arigatou ^o^_

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jalanan menuju rumahku tercinta sudah mulai sepi. Wajar saja, langit biru pun sudah berganti menjadi oranye. Setiap rumah yang berada di kompleks perumahan pun mulai menyalakan lampu halaman kecil di depan rumah mereka. Beberapa rumah tertentu terdengar suara tangisan bayi, bahkan terdengar lagu _rock_ dari kediaman sederhana keluarga pecinta anjing—Inuzuka.

Kini aku berada di depan pagar kediamanku. Sekilas aku mengamati tempatku berlindung dari hujan dan tempatku beristirahat. Warna hitam dan putih menjadi warna yang dominan di kediamanku. Dua warna yang menurutku sama-sama netral. Hitam cocok dipasangkan dengan warna apa saja, dan begitu pula warna putih.

Aku membuka pagar kediamanku perlahan, tidak ingin menimbulkan bunyi yang mungkin terdengar oleh penghuni rumahku yang lain. Oke, aku berhasil masuk ke halaman depan rumahku. Tak lupa aku menutup kembali pintu pagar dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di halaman depan rumahku pun seolah-olah tidak ingin menimbulkan bunyi sekecil apapun saat diterpa angin sore. Sungguh, aku benar-benar semakin menyukai bunga-bunga penghias rumah sederhana milik keluargaku.

Aku meraih gagang pintu berwarna hitam dan membuka pintu berwarna putih polos itu perlahan, berharap sesukses usahaku membuka pintu pagar. Aku melepaskan sepatu kets biru dongker yang aku kenakan dan tidak lupa kaos kaki putih yang aku kenakan bersama sepatu kets biru dongkerku. Sepasang kaos kaki aku masukan ke dalam sepatuku agar mudah membawanya. Aku berjalan perlahan layaknya seorang penyusup. Lucu memang, aku seorang penyusup di rumahku sendiri. Aku menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk sampai ke kamar pribadiku.

"_Okaeri _sayang!" suara khas dari ibu kandungku membuatku terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakiku. "Lupa mengucapkan _tadaima, _atau memang kau sengaja tidak mengucapkannya?" tanya _kaasan_.

Tepat di anak tangga kedelapan aku berbalik dan mendapati sosok _kaasan_ dengan pakaian serba ungu. Dengan sepatu kets yang masih dalam peganganku, aku hanya bisa nyengir kuda sebagai jawaban salam hangat dari wanita cantik yang merangkap menjadi ibu kandungku.

"Dari mana? Jam segini baru pulang. Sudah tidak mau pulang, ya?" sindir _kaasan _dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah terlipat di depan dada.

Oh ayolah, semua orang di dunia tahu sekarang hari Minggu. Hari yang paling indah dari semua hari yang diberikan oleh _Kami-sama_ untuk manusia di bumi. Karena hanya di hari Minggu, tanggal merah selalu mewarnai angka penunjuk hari Minggu. Khususnya untuk para remaja di dunia. Hari Minggu yang hanya ada satu hari dalam seminggu, pasti akan digunakan untuk melepas penat dari semua tugas atau ulangan yang _sensei-sensei _berikan.

Aku menghembuskan udara dari mulutku, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan _kaasan-_ku yang sedikit, maaf, maksudnya sangat cerewet. Walaupun aku tahu, _kaasan _cerewet karena _kaasan_ perhatian padaku. "Dari rumah Hyuuga." Jawabku singkat.

"Yakin? Tidak berusaha berbohong _'kan? _Siapa tahu kau pergi dengan teman laki-lakimu."

"Oh… ayolah _kaasan, _umurku baru saja menginjak 15 tahun. Lagipula, aku belum dapat izin pacaran dari _kaasan _dan _tousan."_

"_Kaasan _bilang _'kan _teman laki-laki, bukan pacar." kata _kaasan _dengan senyuman penuh kemenangannya.

"Terserah _kaasan deh, _aku mau mandi." Kataku sambil menjinjing sepatu kets biru dongker dan menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kamar pribadiku.

"Arashi-_chan!" _panggil _kaasan _membuatku berhenti melakukan gerakan menuju kamar untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Cuci kaos kakimu! Baunya sudah mengalahkan parfum menyengat dari guru olahragamu, Lee!" pinta atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari _kaasan._

Aku mencium bau dari kaos kakiku, dan ternyata apa yang dikatakan _kaasan _tidak salah. Baunya benar-benar menyengat. _"Troublesome!" _jawabku sambil mempercepat gerakanku masuk ke kamar, takut wanita cantik berambut pirang _ponytail_ yang merupakan _kaasan-_ku menghentikanku lagi. Maklum, _kaasan _memang keturunan _clan _Yamanaka, _clan _yang bisa dibilang cukup cerewet untuk keturunan perempuannya. Tapi, setidaknya _clan_-nya sudah berubah menjadi Nara, tapi tetap saja cerewet bawaan _clan _Yamanaka sudah mendarah daging.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini keluarga Nara yang beranggotakan _tousan, kaasan, _aku, dan adik laki-lakiku—Nara Kiyoshi—makan hidangan yang sudah _kaasan _siapkan sebelumnya. Empat porsi bakso brokoli saus tiram menjadi menu utama untuk malam hari ini. Tidak heran jika _kaasan _menghidangkan menu yang baru setiap harinya, memangnya apa yang harus dilakukan seorang ibu rumah tangga seusai membereskan kediamannya selain bereksperimen dengan bahan makanan di dapur. Untungnya, kegiatan yang dilakukan _kaasan _adalah kegiatan yang positif.

"_Kaasan, _Kiyoshi ada PR." Kata adiku satu-satunya sambil melahap brokoli hijau segar kesukaannya.

"PR apa?" tanya _kaasan _yang sebenarnya dengan nada yang tidak tertarik.

Selesai menghabiskan porsi makan malamnya, Kiyoshi melipat tangannya di atas meja. Tentu saja piring kotor yang baru digunakannya sudah bocah laki-laki itu singkirkan.

"Tugas sederhana, mencari 50 gambar pemandangan alam terindah di dunia." jawab Kiyoshi dengan santainya.

Terkadang aku heran dengan otak jenius yang sudah diwariskan _tousan _kepada bocah berambut hitam dengan mata _onyx _seperti _tousan._ Mencari 50 gambar dan dia bilang itu tugas yang mudah? Ayolah… semua orang tahu mencari 50 gambar untuk besok adalah tugas yang paling merepotkan se-dunia.

Kaasan tersenyum lega. Aku heran mengapa tugas merepotkan yang seharusnya dikerjakan seorang bocah laki-laki yang duduk di kelas 4 _Konoha Elementary School_ malah menerima senyuman manis dari wajah _kaasan._ Berbeda dengan keadaanku waktu seusia Kiyoshi. Jika _kaasan _tahu aku harus mengumpulkan gambar sebanyak itu besok, pasti telingaku memerah mendengar semua omelan _kaasan._

"Arashi-_chan, _bantu adikmu mengerjakan PR." terdengar suara lembut _kaasan_ yang menurutku bukan selembut nadanya. Suruhan _kaasan _lebih terasa ancaman, karena aku tahu terselip omelan panjang dibalik kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan _kaasan._

Aku mencoba memikirkan alasan agar bisa menghindar dari tugas suruhan _kaasan. _Sementara pria dengan tampang datarnya terus melanjutkan kegiatan makan malamnya bersama dengan anak laki-laki muda, Kiyoshi. Walaupun Kiyoshi lebih tepat hanya menemani _tousan_-nya. Ayolah… aku hanya berharap pria dengan tampang malas ini membantuku terbebas dari 'terkaman' _kaasan _cantik bermata _aquamarine._

"Aku ada PR." jawabku singkat dan terpaksa jujur. Aku memang tidak pernah memberitahukan semua tugasku yang bisa dibilang setaraf dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswi kepada kedua orang tuaku, apalagi _kaasan. _Karena, dengan memberitahukan itu, aku yakin hari-hariku akan dipenuhi dengan mengerjakan PR yang sebenarnya semakin lama dan semakin memperpanjang _list homework_-ku.

"Baiklah, Shika kau bantu Kiyoshi-_kun _mencari gambar." Jawaban yang aku harapkan keluar dari mulut _kaasan._ Sementara pria dengan rambut yang dikuncir seperti nanas—_tousan-_ku—membatalkan niatnya untuk meminum segelas air yang sudah disiapkan _kaasan._

"Arashi, bantu adikmu!" kini malah _tousan _yang menyuruhku. Padahal aku mempunyai _plan_ yang sudah aku pikirkan sejak perjalanan pulang dari kediaman Hyuuga.

"Arashi_-chan _ada tugas." Jawab _kaasan _membelaku. Terima kasih aku haturkan untuk tugas sekolahku, walaupun sebenarnya aku memang tidak berniat mencicil semua tugas satu persatu dari sekarang. Mendekati _deadline_ baru aku berniat mengerjakan. Karena itu aku dijuluki gadis yang _limited edition, _sangat pemalas dibandingkan teman-teman sekelasku. Padahal, perempuan tidak selamanya identik dengan kata rajin, bukan?

"Tugas apa?" tanya _tousan _tiba-tiba.

"Semua mata pelajaran yang aku ikuti." jawabku untuk mendukung keinginanku terbebas dari tugas seorang kakak membantu adiknya mengerjakan PR.

"Mengapa baru bilang? Kemarin-kemarin _kenapa _tidak dikerjakan? Sekarang baru mengerjakan tugas."

Aku terdiam. Benar-benar menyesal menjawab pertanyaan _tousan._ Harusnya aku sadar _tousan _hanya memancingku. Sementara _kaasan_ menatapku menunggu jawaban atas beberapa pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan padaku barusan. Sementara Kiyoshi hanya mendengarkan percakapan tiga orang yang lebih tua darinya. Padahal, percakapan membosankan ini bermula sejak Kiyoshi menyampaikan bahwa dirinya ada tugas. Adiku yang satu ini memang rajin, berbeda dengan kakak perempuannya ini.

"_Troublesome. _Baiklah aku akan bantu Kiyoshi-_kun." _kataku sambil menaruh piring kotor ke tempat pengeksekusian noda makanan—tempat cuci piring. Aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah kewajiban membantu Kiyoshi lebih lama, karena jika mau berdebat pun aku pasti kalah dengan _kaasan_-ku yang bernama lengkap Nara Ino ini.

Setelah aku meletakan piring kotorku, Kiyoshi melakukan hal yang serupa denganku.

"Arashi-_chan, _cuci piringnya!" perintah _kaasan _membuatku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelanku. Salah satu kaki kursi pun menjadi sasaranku. Dan sialnya, aku menendang kaki kursi itu tanpa alas kaki, membuatku meringis kesakitan gara-gara jari-jari kaki kananku.

"Hihi…" suara tawa Kiyoshi terdengar sebagai sebuah ledekan ditelingaku.

"_Mendokusai!" _kini _trademark _Nara yang dilontarkan _tousan_ juga terdengar ledekan bagiku, apalagi saat melontarkan _trademark_ Nara, _tousan _tersenyum tipis, atau lebih tepatnya senyum prihatin untuk jari-jari kakiku.

Sementara _kaasan _hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Mungkin dipikiran _kaasan, _mengapa anak perempuan satu-satunya begitu aneh. Terserahlah, yang jelas aku benar-benar ingin terbebas dari tugas yang baru saja diserahkan kepadaku.

"Tadi disuruh membantu Kiyoshi, sekarang disuruh mencuci piring. _Troublesome!" _kataku protes berharap setidaknya tugasku diringankan.

"Ya sudah, Arashi-_chan _bantu Kiyoshi-_kun _saja. Shika, silahkan mencuci piring!" kata _kaasan _sambil tersenyum.

_Refleks _aku tersenyum sambil mengepalkan tangan dan mengucapkan _yes! _dalam hatiku. Kini giliranku memberikan senyuman ledekan untuk _tousan._ "Aku harus memeriksa beberapa berkas untuk rapat besok." kata _tousan. _

Berhubung _kaasan _tidak mungkin menyuruh Kiyoshi mencuci piring, aku yakin _kaasan _yang akan bertugas mencuci piring. Dibandingkan semua piring dan gelas hancur gara-gara Kiyoshi yang kurang atau bisa disebut tidak pernah berhati-hati setiap kali mencuci piring.

"Padahal hari ini episode terakhir." kata _kaasan_ dengan ekspresi sedih. Sudah bisa kutebak, ini pasti soal sinetron yang sudah tayang lebih dari tiga ribu episode, sebut saja 'Tukang Ramen Mencari Mantu' yang memang lagi _hits _di kalangan para ibu di Jepang.

"_Troublesome!" _kataku, _tousan, _dan Kiyoshi bersamaan.

"Kiyoshi-_kun, _kau cari gambar pakai komputer. Nanti _neesan _cari gambarnya pakai laptop _tousan._ Biar lebih cepat." kataku sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan yang sudah didahului oleh _tousan _sebelumnya.

"Eits! Kiyoshi-_kun _tidak perlu mencari gambar, nanti kalau dia menemukan gambar yang aneh-aneh, bagaimana?"

"Eh… apa? Itu _sih _sama saja semuanya aku yang mengerjakan tugasnya, bukannya membantu." Kataku protes merasa tidak adil.

Kedua tangan _kaasan _sudah terlipat di depan dadanya. "Cepat lakukan! Setelah itu baru cicil tugasmu." Perintah _kaasan._

Aku hanya menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju ruang kerja _tousan _yang terletak di lantai dua, di sebelah kamar orang tuaku. Sementara Kiyoshi mengikutiku dari belakang sambil memainkan yoyo berwarna hijau tua pemberian _tousan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tinggal 20 gambar lagi dan aku selesai membantu menyelesaikan tugas Kiyoshi, atau lebih tepatnya mengerjakan tugas Kiyoshi. Pantas saja Kiyoshi dan _kaasan _tidak _shock _mendengar tugas yang diberikan _sensei _Kiyoshi untuk mencari gambar. Karena, mereka berdua pasti sudah punya _feeling _kalau aku yang akan mengerjakan tugas Kiyoshi. Selama aku mencari gambar, Kiyoshi dengan asiknya bermain yoyo kesayangannya. Untungnya _google gambar _saat ini benar-benar menjadi dewa penyelamatku mengerjakan tugas Kiyoshi. Jaman Kiyoshi memang enak, mencari gambar tinggal _searching _di google. Berbeda dengan jamanku dulu, _tousan _dan _kaasan _belum bisa memberikan fasilitas internet untuku.

"KIYOSHI!" teriak _kaasan_ membuat yoyo yang sedang dimainkan Kiyoshi terjatuh di atas lantai. "Bereskan semua kaset PS-mu! Atau akan _kaasan _buang!" ancam _kaasan_ membuat Kiyoshi langsung berlari dan aku yakin segera membereskan semua kaset PS-nya. Setidaknya itu lebih berguna dibanding menungguku mengerjakan tugasnya.

Selesai mencari gambar-gambar untuk tugas Kiyoshi, aku mencetak gambar-gambarnya dan berniat menyuruh Kiyoshi untuk mengguntingnya sendiri. Seenaknya saja dia yang mendapat nilai padahal aku yang berusaha mencari semua gambarnya. Sambil menunggu printer mencetak gambar sebanyak sembilan halaman, aku membuka _new tab _untuk sekedar mencari sesuatu di _account twitter-_ku. Siapa tahu ada pengumuman kalau besok libur dikarenakan kepala sekolah sakit, walaupun aku tahu, kepala sekolahku sepertinya tidak pernah sakit.

Sebelum aku memasukan _password_ _account twitter-_ku, suara yang cukup membuatku _refleks _menutup kedua telingaku. "ARASHI!" suara teriakan _kaasan _seolah-olah menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan rumah ini. Aku meninggalkan tugas Kiyoshi dan segera berlari untuk menemui _kaasan._

Rupanya kamarku ikut-ikutan di-_check _oleh _kaasan_seperti kamar Kiyoshi. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dari kamarku, cat merah mudanya masih bagus, jendela juga sudah tertutup sehingga tidak ada angin malam yang masuk ke kamarku, sayangnya, kondisi kamarku yang bentuknya sudah seperti kapal pecah. Buku pelajaran berserakan di atas kasur dan karpet berbentuk lingkaran dengan warna ungu, rak sepatuku bukan berisi sepatu melainkan kertas-kertas _fotocopy-_an, tas-tas yang sering aku pakai berada di setiap sudut kamarku, dan setoples cemilan berada di setiap meja di kamarku.

"Ada yang mau kau jelaskan tentang suasana kamarmu, nyonya?" tanya _kaasan_ sambil menatap mataku yang serupa dengannya, _aquamarine._

"Iya-iya, akan Arashi rapikan kamarnya." Jawabku sambil mengambil beberapa buku yang berada di lantai. Namanya juga perempuan yang super sibuk, mana mungkin sempat merapikan kamarnya, bahkan, aku sendiri pun tidak sadar kalau kamarku sudah seberantakan ini. Sementara aku membereskan kamarku, _kaasan _keluar dari kamar dan akan bisa aku pastikan, menuju ruang kerja _tousan _untuk melihat pekerjaannya. _Mendokusai Mom._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SHIKAMARU!" suara _kaasan _terdengar sampai kamarku. Aku yang sedang memasukan beberapa buku pelajaran ke lemari langsung meninggalkan tugasku merapikan kamar. Dengan segera aku berlari menuju sumber suara _kaasan._ Sesampainya di depan kamar _tousan _dan _kaasan, _aku melihat Kiyoshi berdiri di belakang _kaasan._ Ternyata suara _kaasan _benar-benar kencang sampai terdengar Kiyoshi. Padahal, jarak kamar _tousan _dan _kaasan_ cukup jauh dari kamar Kiyoshi. Seandainya _kaasan _mengikuti lomba _kaasan _terhebat, aku yakin _kaasan _akan menang dengan suara merdunya yang begitu keras, dan sepertinya _kaasan _cocok menjadi penyanyi.

"_Troublesome!"_ kata _tousan_-ku yang dipanggil Shikamaru oleh _kaasan._ Rupanya _tousan _berbohong kalau mau memeriksa beberapa berkas. Berkas-berkasnya memang berada di atas kasur yang biasanya digunakan _tousan _dan _kaasan _untuk tidur, tapi, berkas-berkas itu rapi sekali. Bahkan aku yakin, _tousan _belum membaca bahkan membuka berkas-berkas itu.

"Katanya mau memeriksa beberapa berkas, ternyata malah tidur di sini." Sindir _kaasan._

"Aku ketiduran." Jawab _tousan_ singkat dan malah membuat _kaasan _semakin jengkel dengan ulah _tousan. _Sementara aku dan Kiyoshi hanya berdiri mematung melihat adegan _kaasan _dan _tousan _yang sepertinya akan berdebat.

"Ketiduran? Jangan berbohong! Aku bahkan sampai berkorban _nggak _nonton sinetron buat nyuci piring, Eh, kau malah enak-enaknya tidur di sini."

"Pelankan suaramu, Ino." Pinta _tousan._

Aku dan Kiyoshi saling pandang. Di rumah sederhana ini, hiduplah satu keluarga kecil yang benar-benar merepotkan. Terutama wanita cantik yang selalu merapikan rumah bernuansa hitam dan putih ini. Ya… dialah _kaasan_-ku. Jika ada lomba keluarga paling merepotkan, aku yakin keluarga Nara, alias keluargaku akan meraih juara pertama. _Short story from Mendokusai Family._

"_Troublesome!" _kataku dan Kiyoshi bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua! DIAM! Ini urusan _kaasan _dengan _tousan._" kata _kaasan._

"Eh… baiklah, Kiyoshi-_kun _ayo pergi!" kataku mengajak Kiyoshi keluar dari acara ceramah malam dari _kaasan _Ino untuk _tousan _Shikamaru.

"_Tousan, ganbatte!" _ucap Kiyoshi sebelum meninggalkan kamar _kaasan _dan _tousan._ Sementara aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membuka _account twitter-_ku. _Thanks a lot for my daddy, I love you. _Kalau bukan karena _tousan, _pasti aku tidak akan bisa membuka _account twitter-_ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haha :D Gimana sama fict yang ini? :v Sepertinya lebih cocok di kasih judul Mendokusai Kaasan ya? :v Sudahlah yang jelas fict ini kelar~:3 Oh iya, fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah keluarga kecil yang anak cewe-nya mendapat predikat cucu termales (baca: yola:P)

Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu lagi, silahkan tinggalkan _review _anda wahai para readers!

Konbanwa! (beres ngetiknya malem2 tgl 2 Februari mepet amat haha xD)

Jangan lupa liat fict SHIKAINO #CSIFBirthdayPartyFict yang lain

**=KEEP HYPER AND LOVE SHIKAINO!=  
=LOVEY DOVEY CSIF=  
=LIGHT GUARDIAN=**


End file.
